Where the Trollz Are
"Where the Trollz Are" is episode 25 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "School's out for vacation and the BFFL are ready to party! Vacation has a slow start until the girls go on a secret trip to Trollhiti to visit recuperating Ancients Spinell and Zirconia. Unfortunately, Topaz has trouble keeping quiet and when the secret is leaked, Simon grabs his sunblock and goes tropical. Simon pays his own surprise visit to the two Ancients, but the Power of the Five cuts his trip short." Synopsis School is out for a two-week vacation and the BFFL split up for their own activities. Ruby experiments with new hair styles though her natural look is too strong to change. Topaz tries out the latest fashions and is quickly flooded with too many choices. Sapphire buries herself in reading ahead of her classes while Onyx chills out with music and lazing around her house. Amethyst, with some help from Wa Wa, is working on her garden. Three days it all it takes before the girls grow bored with their free time. Rejecting Sapphire’s studying idea, they pay a visit to Obsidian’s shop and end up making a mess while playing with the spell beads. Obsidian arrives and, straightening things up, gives them some good news. Zirconia and Spinell have finally settled into their new home on Trollhiti Island and have invited the BFFLs to visit them. The teens are over the moon to visit a tropical paradise but Obsidian warns them that they must not tell anyone they are visiting the Ancients, since the weakened trolls are trying to hide from Simon. Though the girls have promised to keep it on the downlow, Topaz spills the travel plans to Jade who quickly spreads the news across the school network, both of their trip to Trollhiti and that they have Ancients. Sapphire scolds Topaz and though the yellow-haired troll isn’t worried, Snarf overhears it. On the plane ride, the girls are rocking new tropical attire and making plans for relaxing, fun activities, and scouting out cute boys. Simon is on the same plane, enjoying the ride and communicating with Snarf who hangs onto the plane wings since his master was too cheap to buy him a ticket (or even use a pet carrier). The gremlin loses his prey in the baggage claim, taking out frustration on Snarf while the girls arrive safely to Zirconia and Spinell’s home. It’s a happy reunion with playful married banter and while Topaz is excited to spend time with her Ancient, the girls take Spinell’s advice to hit the beach though he reminds them not to tell anyone of their location. The teens immediately attract attention from local surfer boys and while all of the girls have admirers, Topaz has troubling keeping eyes on her and off the water. Bitter, she tells them she’s visiting powerful ancient trolls, a statement that impresses the surfers but outrages the other BFFLs. She is once more scolded for her loose lips, endangering their friends just to show off to boys. The troll defends that these boys couldn’t spread it that far but the others head back to the house, Topaz shouting insincere apologies after them. The surfer boys discuss these “ancients” among their friends, but mostly joke about asking for bigger waves. Snarf, who was hiding nearby, overhears this information. Topaz is now pleading for the others’ forgiveness, begging them not to tell the Ancients that she blabbed the secret. She swears not to tell anyone else and to convince them, she bargains that if she does, they can dress her in brown polyester. The idea of such a fashion disaster convinces them her sincerity and they head back to the beach, never noticing Simon who watches them leave. With the girls distracted, Simon launches his attack on the Ancients, erecting a barrier bubble around the compound. Though the ancients are too weak to fight him off, Zirconia sends a telepathic message to Topaz using their link. She relates the call for help to the others who mistake it for Topaz trying to show off again and ignore her. Topaz refuses to doubt her link and rushes back to the house alone. Spinell tries his best to barricade the house, but Simon and Snarf easily blast their way in, mocking their feeble defenses. The gremlin blasts them with transformation magic and the two start reverting to their tree and dragon forms, as Simon hopes to freeze their magic once more. Out on the beach, Onyx is suddenly contacted by Spinell and insists to the others that Topaz might have been right about there being trouble afoot. At that same moment, Topaz arrives to the house and hits Simon with a spell bead, though it fails and she’s soon caught. The gremlin is smug in his victory but the other BFFL soon arrive and free their friend. The Magic of the Five is reunited and together, launch a final spell to banish Simon for one thousand years. The gremlin is horrified by such an idea but neither he nor Snarf can fight the great magical power and unceremoniously vanish, hopefully for good. The BFFL rush to Zirconia and Spinell, once more trolls and glad to be free of Simon once and for all. Topaz apologizes to the Ancients for leaking their secret, admitting that talking of them made her feel special. The ancients advise her to appreciate herself for her own courage and better traits. Spinell adds on to this statement by bringing up Zirconia’s youth, to his wife’s horror. He mentions how she tried to impress others by changing her appearance, even as he thought her the best-looking troll around. Topaz and the others enjoy this story, though a little slip by Spinell does earn him a zap from Zirconia. Spell Moment * Slow Down Spell Spells Used *'Colors crazy, colors crash. Make her clothing colors clash' **User: Sapphire **Result: Causes Topaz’s clothing to no longer match colors and freak her out *'Mind to mind and quick as a wink, carry my thoughts to the one who is linked' **User: Zirconia **Result: Sends a message to Topaz's mind that she and Spinell are in need of help *'Entry portals, windows, doors, keep Simon out forever more' **User: Spinell **Result: Locks every entry into Spinell and Zirconia's home. Attempts to keep out Simon and Snarf, but fails *'The future will always keep you guessin', but first I'm gonna teach you a lesson' **User: Topaz **Result: A failed spell that is too weak to harm Simon, only making him sneeze *'Silken bonds will no more be, let this butterfly be free' **User: Amethyst, Ruby, Onyx and Sapphire **Result: Frees Topaz from her cocoon *'Away, away, far from here, disappear for a thousand years' **User: BFFL **Result: Banishes Simon and Snarf to the Shadow World for 1,000 years Trivia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h58_2x4U9II To be completed. Category:Episodes